Itachis creation
by Psych Amura
Summary: This is a MAGMAxMAGE oneshot, first time. Strong sexual content, so people in my guild, don't read.


(This was for fun, people in my guild, DON'T KILL ME!)

Magma sighed, laying on her bed tiredly. It was around 11:30 at night, and she couldn't sleep. Everyone else had already gone to bed in the tower, but she was still awake. Magma sat up, blinking her deep red eyes. She yanked lightly on the hem of her dark purple tank top, and pulled up her black shorts.

"Why can't I sleep?"She asked herself, looking over. She closed the curtains of her window, the only light now was what barely shown in from the window, and that wasn't much. She closed her eyes, laying back on her bed, but still didn't fall asleep. She sat up once more, but this time heard a soft knock on her bedroom door.

"Magma? Are you awake?"It was Mage. Magma stood up, walking over and opening her door."Yeah, I can't sleep."She said, and he nodded."Me either."He looked at her, slightly smiling. She blinked, looking at him. All he had on was a T-shirt and boxers, and she lightly blushed, looking away."Magma?"He asked, and she turned, looking at him, and with a quick motion, he gently kissed her, then pulled away, her face reddened from blushing. He lightly smiled, quietly laughing.

"So, um, any chance you know how to get back to sleep?"She asked, and he just shrugged.

"Would you mind if I, uh, slept with you tonight?"He scratched the back of his head, looking at her with his soft, deep brown eyes.

"Sure, it's fine with me."She said, stepping out of the way so he could come in, and he stepped in, walking over and sitting on her bed. She closed the door, and he pulled open the curtains for some light to see."You know, you look really beautiful in the moonlight."He said, and she smiled.

"Uh, thanks."She said, trying to pull her belly cut tank top down a bit, to were it didn't show her stomach much, and sat on the bed. They both sat there for a few minutes, and slowly, Mage leaned over, kissing her on the lips gently, and what was gently soon turned into a rough, wet tongue kiss with Mage on top of Magma, her hands running through his hair, and his hands gripping her waist tightly. Slowly, without warning, his hands slid up, unbuttoning and unzipping her shorts, lightly pulling them down a bit, reveling her red laced panties beneath. Her eyes opened, and her face reddened as he pulled her shorts all the way off, tossing them on the floor. He pulled from the ferocious kiss, and gently began nibbling on her neck as his finger slid into her panties, gently stroking the lips of her pussy gently.

"Mage..."She said, lightly spreading her legs, and he smiled, his fingers stroking her gem gently, then finding there way to her slit, stroked it a bit, then he thrust a finger into her, making her moan lightly. He was surprised, and lifted his head to look at her, and he grinned, wriggling his fingers around inside her, making her moan a bit more. He grinned wider, and thrust a second finger into her. He felt her panties dampening, and his fingers were wet. She was also very tight, and that, made him sure that he was about to be her first.

Slowly, he pulled his fingers out, and put them in his mouth, tasting her juice. She tasted very good. He looked at her chest, and slowly pulled her tank top off, tossing it aside as well, looking at her white lacy bra beneath. He reached behind, and unlatched it, pulling it off. He saw her face redden like crazy as her breasts were released from it. He lowered his head down, lightly licking both nipples, and blowing on them, hardening them. Mage was very well liking this, and Magma was gaining some nice pleasure out of it.

He lowered his mouth over one nipple, licking and suckling it, using one hand to tease her other nipple, and his free hand to lightly finger her heat. She let out small moans of pleasure from this, her arms laid above her head, her eyes closed. Mage continued this for a while until he felt her pussy throbbing and dripping out on his fingers, and pulled his mouth away, grinning at her. He pulled his fingers out again, licking them, and left some juice on his lips, and kissed her, allowing her to taste, and he pulled away."You taste so delicious."He said.

She looked at him, and sat up, pushing him down to were she was on top this time. She sat up, pulling his shirt off, and kissed his neck lightly. A "Bump" Had started to rise in his boxers, as if trying to break out of them, and she saw this, and took, sliding her fingers in the side, slowly pulling them off, and her face reddened much more. His size was huge, maybe even 9 inches long, with a good thickness to him. He grinned, pushing her down, and slid down her body with his tongue, lightly pulling her panties off his teeth, and tossed them aside, spreading her legs. She was bare, neatly shaved. She was completely blushing like crazy, but it faded soon. His fingers made there way, spreading the plump lips of her pussy, and slowly, leaning forward, began tauntingly eating her pink flesh, running his teeth over her flesh, and licking her sweet juice off. She let out louder moans of pleasure, and gasped as his tongue invaded her space, licking around inside her, his arms wrapped around her waist. His tongue hit many pleasure points, making her moan, her hands flying down, yanking and pulling at his hair lightly. He continued for a while, until she tightened, and he knew what was happening. She hit her climax with ease, her cum pouring out into his mouth, and anything he missed he lapped up after. Her climax was nice and long, and to Mage, apparently very tasty. Mage licked his lips, and slid himself back up her body, looking at her.

"Did you like that?"He asked, grinning. She let a light moan.

"Mmmm, yes. It felt so damn hot."She growled lightly in his ear, and her hands slowly played down his body as they went back into another hardcore kiss. Her fingers played over his huge, hard cock, her finger rolling over his tip and head teasingly, rubbing the head and other parts, gently taunting him, getting a little more hard taunting with his moans. She felt him squirt a bit in her fingers and in her palm. She grinned lightly, pulling out of their kiss, and brought her hands back up, licking his gooey juice off her fingers and hand. Mage looked at her, pushing her down and laying ontop.

"Your good with your fingers."He said, and spread her legs, stroking her pussy with his cock, and was about to positon himself to thrust into her, but her legs closed shut. He smiled, knowing, and whispered."Trust me, I wont hurt you, I promise."Mage spoke with gentle words, and Magma allowed him to spread her legs once more, and he positioned himself to thrust, his tip right at the entrance of her pussy.

Slowly, he made his way into her. Her hands tightly clutched the blanket, and he stopped halfway in, and allowed her to adjust to his size. AS soon as she had relaxed, her hands unclentching, he thrust the rest of the way in. Allowing her a few more minutes to adjust, he slowly began thrusting in and out, slowly at first, but gaining speed every other push. She moaned lightly at the feeling of his cock, and moaned a bit louder each time he sped up. Soon he was thrusting in quickly, but gently. Magma put her mouth at his ear, and whispered. "Harder, oh that feels so goooooood!"Mage immediately obeyed, thrusting in and out harder.

"Faster! Harder! OH yes! Ooooooooh!"She moaned, spreading her legs much wider so he could, and of course, he obeyed, listening to her moans."OH! MAGE! MAGE!"She moaned, reaching down and spreading the lips of her pussy as he thrust, his hands gripping her waist."OH! OH!"She yelled, dripping over his length."YES! OH! HARDER! HARDER! FASTER! OH YES MAGE! YES!"She was yelling now, moaning his name loudly, her eyes squeezed shut."KEEP GOING! KEEP GOING! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!"She yelled. He grinned, loving the sound of her voice screaming at him, telling him how to work her tight pussy."YES MAGE! YES! YES! OH YES! MAGE! MAGE! MAGE!"Magma yelled, her legs wrapping around his waist. He could feel her tightening, her climax close. As was his. He thrust harder and faster to get her closer."MAGE! MAGE! OH! KEEP GOING! I'M ALMOST THERE! YES! YES! OH, YES! MAAAAAAGGGGGGGEEEEE!!!"She yelled his name as loud as she could.

"MMMMMM! MMAGMA!"He growled her name loudly as they both came together, pouring out and over each other, and collapsed on the bed panting. It took a while to relax and get situated on the bed beneath the covers, Mage having his arm around her waist as she lay there."So, how was your first time?"He asked her. She looked at him, still panting a bit."That was so damn hard and fucking hot."She growled, and he grinned."I can bet the city is awake now from your yelling."He said, and she blushed, and rolled over, closing her eyes, as did he, soon both falling asleep.

Morning came quick, and both were awake, having woken up early. Mage had run off to his room to dress, and Magma had changed, and was now sitting on her bed. There was a knock at the door, and she looked up."Who is it?"She called, and a voice replied."It's Raven."And the door opened.

"Oh, hey."Magma said, looking at her. Raven glanced around, and looked back at her."Are you alright? I heard you yelling last night."She said. Magma blinked, nodding.

"Yeah, of course I'm alright."She said. Raven nodded, sitting down, looking at her."I saw Mage come in here last night, and considering the sound of your voice, I could tell what was happening. Did you have fun?"Ravne asked, smiling evilly, and lightly laughing. Magma sighed.

"Wait, how did you know he came in here last night?"She asked. Raven looked at her.

"I had gotten up to get some tea, and when I was on my way back he was going into your room, and later on when I was coming down the hall, I could hear you yelling out his name."She said. Magma just sat there, her face red with embaresment.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"She asked. Raven shook her head."Nope, just as long as you fill me in on something."Raven said. Magma looked at her.

"What?"She asked.

"How big was he?"Raven asked, grinning. Magma blinked."Oh, Maybe 2 or 3 inches thick, and maybe 9 or ten inches long."She said, scratching the back of her head. Raven just grinned, her eyes wide with astonishment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Like I said, guild people, Like I said.


End file.
